


and if you try really hard

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз влюблен в Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you try really hard

С Дереком Стайлз никогда не знает, что может произойти в следующий момент. Удар о стену, о руль, о землю, о Скотта. Или не удар? Это может быть глухое рычание, такое зловещее, что у Стайлза пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Конечно, Стайлз боится, но он подросток, и постоянное внимание взрослого парня, да еще и такого привлекательного, как Дерек, делает свое дело.

Ситуацию ухудшает волчья сторона Дерека, которая улавливает возбуждение Стайлза.

Когда это случается в первый раз, Стайлз замечает короткую вспышку в глазах Дерека, но стоит присмотреться, и его взгляд снова полон льда. Пустые надежды – это совсем не то, чем Стайлз предпочитает занимать себя, так что он просто помогает себе сам (пусть это и происходит лишь час спустя) и чувствует своего рода облегчение.

И никакой Дерек ему не нужен.

Ровно до второго подобного инцидента.

В этот раз Дерек стоит опасно близко, и Стайлзу некуда бежать. Колени предательски дрожат, и Стайлз старается сдержать дыхание, но лицо Дерека непозволительно близко. Личное пространство, думает Стайлз. Отец за стенкой, думает Стайлз. Язык Дерека во рту у Стайлза, и это все еще мысли, а не действия. Стой они еще ближе, Стайлзу нужно было бы только слегка качнуться вперед. Дерек рычит, он скалится, выпускает клыки. Еще немного, и никакой дрочки не понадобится – Стайлз обкончается прямо тут и будет унижен до конца своей жизни.

Очередной прерывистый выдох вырывается из открытого рта Стайлза, спустя секунду Дерека уже нет в комнате. Дрожащими руками Стайлз расстегивает ремень, молнию. Колени окончательно слабеют, и Стайлз сползает по стене на пол, он кусает губы, двигает рукой и пачкает ладонь через минуту.

Он определенно может спокойно прожить без Дерека.

Чудом Стайлзу удается сдерживать себя, он затыкает мысли о Дереке противными вещами. Мыслями о трупах, убийствах, изнасилованиях. Тактика работает, пусть и не в полную силу. И Стайлз даже спит спокойнее, без постоянных резких подъемов от кошмаров с участием волков. Да, достаточно сложно не смотреть Дереку в глаза, но и эта задача не так уж невыполнима. Стайлз радуется собственной силе воли. И старается не думать, что обе его влюбленности полностью безответные.

Пока Дерек не доказывает обратное.

Кора дерева почти царапает ладони, и Дерек опять близко. Он прижимается носом к шее Стайлза, вдыхает. Затем его пальцы скользят по волосам Стайлза, опускаются на горящие щеки, Дерек смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза. Он говорит одну простую (и одновременно такую сложную!) фразу:

– Извини меня, я, правда, старался.

А затем он целует Стайлза. И этот поцелуй лучше всяких представлений. Дерек здесь, рядом, он прижимает указательные пальцы за ушами Стайлза, едва ли не заставляя того мурлыкать. На вкус Дерек лучше всего, что в своей жизни успел попробовать Стайлз. Языком Дерек скользит по зубам Стайлза, по его нёбу, напоследок широко лижет в губы и сорвано выдыхает.

Стайлз откидывает голову на дерево. Да, он-то может спокойно прожить без Дерека (пусть это причиняет боль и отнимает слишком много сил). Но Дерек. Дерек определенно не сможет повторить подвиг Стайлза.


End file.
